overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Kuroda
Hikari Kuroda is a temperamental and fastidious student in year one of class three, recognizable by her signature squid rings hairstyle. She initially believes that Makoto and Sekai are dating from the very start, and tends to negatively generalize him. She rides the same train to school as Makoto and Kotonoha, and ends up being in the background to observe the progressions of their relationship, such as kissing and accidental groping. Hikari just moved to Haramihama in the same year as the events of Shiny Days. Her family owns a confectionery store and café, famous for its lemon custard pie. At the time of the story, Hikari is temporarily working part time at her family's newly opened second shop, Sweets Ohara, a major location in Cross Days. Hikari is good friends with Sekai and has an unreciprocated crush on Taisuke Sawanaga. In the visual novel, depending on the route, she can either sleep with Makoto or be helped by Kotonoha into dating Taisuke. In most of the routes, she's generally ignored by Sawanaga. It can also be revealed in one route that she has been doing the cell phone charm with Sawanaga since Junior High. Hikari is from the same middle school as Taisuke Sawanaga, Yuuki Ashikaga, and Tanaka. Her friendship with Yuuki plays a large role in Cross Days. Appearance Hikari is slightly taller than Sekai and Kotonoha, and has similar measurements with the former. Her most prominent feature is her squid rings hairstyle. She's almost always seen in her school uniform but can be seen with a casual attire which consist of an orange hoodie with a pale skirt. She's mentioned to be one of the cuter girls in class by Makoto in a certain route. Personality Around her friends she's very friendly and social, but she generally holds a negative opinion of boys (especially Makoto). She's the most childish of the cast and sports an unduly knack for whining and prying into the affairs of others. However, after she sees Makoto with Kotonoha she informs Sekai of this because she was worried Makoto was cheating on Sekai. Besides her very prissy and bubbly personality, she is also a violent tsundere often. Ironically, in spite of her petty and high maintenance nature, she seems to be one of the few girls who doesn't go out of the way to harass Kotonoha - possibly because her constant prying into people's private live's and sharing the same train to school means she may be one of the few to know Kotonoha's personality doesn't match the rumors about her. She also doesn't make any real effort to intterupt or sabotage Kotonoha's relationships - the exceptions being if Makoto is already in a relationship with someone else and therefore cheating, or if Kotonoha is being fawned over by or instead dating Hikari's crush Taisuke. Hikari can be considered extremely casual and carefree, showing little to no issue with more amorous actions such as being involved with swinging or cheating (though only after she herself loses her virginity), albiet seeming far more comfortable with her "partner" doing it instead of herself. In her endings, she either goes out of the way to "lend out" Makoto to numerous other girls simply because she thinks he's too good in bed not to share, or she rather amicably (if not happily) opts to carry his child even though he's dating Sekai (though in the latter case she keeps him strictly to herself and Sekai). School Days The Visual Novel She generally serves as a minor character in most routes. Makoto can set up her and Taisuke after Taisuke demands that Makoto set him up with someone. She can also start dating Taisuke after she runs into him alone after going to the pool. in one of her endings]] Her most prominent role happens when she and Makoto spy on Taisuke and Kotonoha having sex (or Taisuke raping Kotonoha). Makoto figures out that she likes Taisuke and offers to help her. Makoto plans to pretend Hikari is his girlfriend and offer to swing with Taisuke and Kotonoha. Because she took too long choosing an outfit though, Taisuke and Kotonoha have already had sex by the time they meet up and ask to watch Hikari and Makoto do it. They're forced to do it and Hikari gives her virginity to Makoto, though confesses that it actually felt much better then she expected. After that, Hikari and Taisuke have sex but she is abandoned right after Taisuke is done with her. She says Taisuke was awful in bed compared to Makoto, the latter of which offers to "comfort" her anytime she wants. Depending on if Makoto came inside her or not, she may end up pregnant with his child. See Endings for more details. Her relationship with Taisuke develops most in the LxH version of the ending To My Children. In it she's married to Taisuke and has a son with him. Anime She's mentioned to like Taisuke and makes many obvious attempts to date him, but this goes unreciprocated or unnoticed by Taisuke. She then starts sleeping with Makoto, though stops after Sekai reveals she's pregnant, being afraid the same will happen to her. Summer/Shiny Days During the events of Summer/Shiny Days, Hikari helps her family runs the pastry shop on five days in the week but is allowed to have some free times for herself which she uses to visit her friends over the neighborhood. Trivia *She becomes a mother in the ending Sexfriend with Makoto's child or in the School Days LxH exclusive ending End of the Folly with Taisuke's son. **Ironically, the Anime portrayed Hikari being afraid of becoming pregnant, as she quickly breaks off sleeping with Makoto after learning Sekai might be carrying Makoto's child. However, this might be simply because, in the anime, she was scared of being abandoned and having to raise the child alone, whereas this is arguably much less likely in the endings of the visual novel. Gallery OpeningHikari.jpg|Appearance in the TV opening Plot.jpg|Hikari in her orange swimsuit admiring Taisuke's red swimsuit Jealous.jpg|Does not like it when he admires Kotonoha Maids.jpg|Working with Nanami as a maid-style waitress. hikari hair down.jpg|Hikari with her hair down in the visual novel Hair.png|Hikari and Taisuke married Screenshot 2015-01-13-22-32-46.png|Hikari Kuroda and Ai Yamagata anime Hikariannoyed.JPG|Embarrasses over a perverted sight Category:Characters Category:Females Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Mothers